


Encore

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: best of both worlds [2]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Gerard are a little keyed up after their talk at the Graphic Festival and despite the late hour they are determined to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

The last kid walks out of the Opera House, looking really fucking tired but beaming. Gerard feels pretty much the same. The signing table is littered with empty cups and cans and little gifts from the kids. The security people look as sleepy-eyed as everyone else. Kristan retreated to an out-of-the-way seat with her phone about an hour ago.

Gerard looks at Grant, who's looking back at him with a smile on his face. "I wish we could do things like this together more often," Grant murmurs. 

"What, hang out and bullshit? Pretty sure we do," Gerard laughs.

Grant rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean, you little fucker." He grips Gerard's hand under the table. 

"Do I?" Gerard's just pushing buttons now, but it's just so fun. 

They help each other up from the table and Kristan looks up from her phone. Gerard goes over to give her a hand up too. She smiles broadly at him and gives him a hug. "The two of you were wonderful, as always." 

"It was fun," Gerard says. "I can't believe you're still here, though." 

"Barely," she laughs. "But you two would surely wander off a pier if I wasn't."

Gerard laughs. "You're probably right."

"No faith," Grant says, coming up to drape an arm around Kristan's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"I have plenty of faith in the two of you. I just doubt your ability to see the edge of a fucking dock when you get going," she teases. She leans on Grant, just a little; it's not something she usually lets people see. Kristan is unquestionably in charge of Grant's business, and it's easy as breathing to just let her extend it to him, too, but Gerard's not under any illusions about it not being exhausting. Tonight she looks like she could use a break. 

"Does your room have one of those spa tubs?" he asks as security hustles them into an elevator and down a service corridor. "You should have a bath, Kris."

She gives him a grateful look. The kind Lindsey gives him when he offers to take Bandit out for an evening. Grant grins and links his fingers with hers. "Our young man, he's a sharp one, isn't he?"

"That he is," she replies. 

They get in the cab that will take them back to the hotel. It's a quiet ride. Kristan shows Grant some of the pictures she'd taken from the wings and Gerard peers over her shoulder, too. She pats his cheek gently when she tucks the phone away. 

"Don't forget you have another panel to get to in one piece," she tells Grant when they get to the hotel. 

"Of course not, love. Enjoy your soak." Grant leans in to kiss Kristan as they get in the elevator together. Gerard hits the button for their floor and tries not to ogle too obviously. Grant catches him in the reflection of the mirrored elevator and laughs. "I see where your mind has gone." 

"Still right here with the rest of me," Gerard tells him, watching the numbers climb with the corners of his mouth twitching. Grant laughs and Gerard reaches for his hand. "It's three am. Think you can stay awake?" 

"I am confident," Grant says, squeezing his fingers. When the elevator stops at their floor, Grant walks Kristan to their door and puts a hand on her waist. "Will you give us a wake-up call, love?" 

"Of course," she replies. "Do enjoy yourselves, boys." She shoots a smile back at Gerard and opens the door to the room. 

"Night, Kristan," he replies. When the door clicks behind her, he leads Grant down the hall to his own room. "Well," he says, face breaking into what he knows for sure is a giant, stupid grin. 

"Well," Grant murmurs as Gerard works the key card. "This has been a fucking excellent trip so far, yes?"

"Excellent," Gerard rolls the word around his mouth. "Yes. There were even fireworks. Grant, hey - I should really call home, do you mind?"

"Never," Grant replies. "I'd like to say hello too." 

Gerard grins and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He _thinks_ it's mid-morning at home. "Make yourself comfortable," he says with a smirk and shrugs his own jacket off, sitting down to work on his shoelaces as he taps buttons for FaceTime and Lindsey.

It doesn't take her long to answer. She's got a grin on her face and paint on her cheek and fuck, Gerard misses her. "Lady B," she calls. "Daddy's on the phone." She turns back to her phone. "How'd it go?" 

"The word of the evening is excellent," Gerard tells her. 

"I said fucking excellent," Grant corrects from where he's sat taking his boots off. 

"Is that Grant?" Lindsey says.

Gerard nods. "Yeah. We let Kris have the rest of the night off." 

"How big of you," Lindsey laughs. Gerard stares at the too-tiny screen and watches the crinkles around her eyes. She is fantastic. He's only distracted by a small dark-haired blur barreling into her shoulder. 

"Bee," he crows happily.

"Daddy!" she exclaims. "Is Aus-tral-ia fun?" 

He grins. She has clearly been practicing saying it. "Super fun," he replies. "I'm taking lots of pictures for you." 

"I drew you a kangaroo," she says back. "Mommy helped. It's purple." 

"That's the best color for kangaroos," he tells her seriously. "Isn't it, Grant?" 

"Clearly," Grant says, leaning his chin on Gerard's shoulder. "Hello, Way ladies."

"Hi Grant!" Bandit chirps happily. 

Lindsey smiles. "Hi. We miss you guys, don't we, Lady B?"

"A lot," she nods. 

"Super a lot," Gerard says back to her. "It's late here, Bee. Be good for Mommy, okay? I love you." 

"Go on and get your snack," Lindsey murmurs to her and she blips out of frame. "I want to hear more later, and I know it's _late._ " Lindsey's eyes twinkle knowingly. "Email me, sweetheart?" 

"Course I will, babe," he replies. "I'll try to call again tomorrow too. If I can work out the fucking time zones." 

She laughs at him. "There's an app on your phone that will do that, you know. Call any time though," she adds seriously. "I love you. Make Grant kiss you goodnight."

"I will absolutely do that," Grant promises. "Have a good day, Lindsey."

"Goodnight, guys," she says and blows a kiss at the camera.

"Night," Gerard says. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Lindsey replies and disconnects the call. 

Gerard kicks his discarded Chucks out of the way and goes to plug his phone in, then starts deliberately unbuttoning his shirt. Grant smiles at him and reaches for his hips. He looks sleepy and happy, but Gerard can see how much Grant wants him. 

"I love seeing you on a stage," Grant tells him. 

"I miss it," Gerard admits. "But being with my family is more important." 

"I know. And the occasional night in a fancy fucking hotel room isn't half bad, is it," Grant says with a smile.

"Not half bad at all," Gerard replies and leans down to kiss him. "Tomorrow I am buying your wife a mimosa and thanking her for making all of this happen."

"I'm sure she will drink it with great pleasure," Grant says and tugs Gerard into his lap, straddling his thighs. 

"Mmm," Gerard says, then adds, "ow. Jeans." Grant is wearing leather pants, he can't be any better - oh. That's a really distracting thought.

Grant's lips form into a smirk and he reaches in front of himself to unbutton Gerard's jeans and pull the zip down. "Better, beautiful?"

It's a lot better, and sort of worse, at least until Grant leans in to kiss him and reaches inside his fly at the same time. Gerard wraps his arms around Grant's shoulders and cups the back of his head with a hand. He moves his hips encouragingly. 

Grant laughs against his lips. "You like that? Haven't you had enough sitting for the day?"

"Haven't had enough of _you_ ," Gerard replies. 

"Do you ever?" Grant asks, which is unfair because the street goes both ways. Gerard expresses his disapproval with his tongue.  
He feels Grant chuckle against him and when Gerard pushes at his shoulders Grant moves back, dislodging Gerard, and up the bed to rest against the pillows. 

Gerard straddles him again, further down his thighs so he can get at the hem of Grant's pullover, then the fly of his pants. Grant is absolutely no help, and he just smirks when Gerard tells him this. "I am old and tired," he says.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Tired, I'll give you. But not old." He leans down and traces his fingers over the smile lines around Grant's eyes. His own are getting deeper and more prominent and he likes them a lot. 

Grant turns his head and kisses Gerard's fingers. "I love you too. Get a move on, I have depraved things to do to you." 

Gerard snorts and slides off the bed, tugging Grant's trousers off and wriggling out of his own. Grant is going commando. Gerard isn't. This is...typical. "I really, really love you," Gerard says.

Grant smiles. "I know." 

Gerard gets rid of the rest of their clothes quickly and crawls on top of Grant again. His skin is buzzing and part of it is from how tired he is, but most of it is just Grant. "You're really annoying," Gerard tells him, bracing his elbows on either side of the pillow and pressing tiny kisses all over Grant's cheeks and jaw and neck. "I hope Kristan is enjoying her soak. I am such a giver."

"As do I," Grant replies and slides his hands to the small of Gerard's back. Ignoring Gerard's teasing, as always. 

Gerard nips his ear. "Too tired to fuck me?" He wriggles his hips against Grant's, hissing happily as their cocks rub together. 

Grant moans. "Not too tired for you to ride me."

"Oh, I see how it is," Gerard kisses down his neck. 

"You are teasing your way towards quite a shag tomorrow morning, beautiful," Grant murmurs.

"I'll beg, if that would help," Gerard replies breathlessly. 

"That always helps," Grant tells him. "Tonight is your turn. Do your worst." He stretches exaggeratedly.

Gerard leans down and sucks at his neck just below his jaw and reaches behind himself to wrap a hand around Grant's cock. "You know how they tell you to picture your audience naked?" he murmurs.

"I assume this is going to a place that doesn't feature you imagining a bunch of teenage girls naked," Grant says, amused. 

"Um, no," Gerard huffs. "I kinda figure you're my audience. Picturing you naked is definitely distracting." 

"Well, you're welcome," Grant replies. Gerard feels his hips start to shift a little, pushing his cock up into Gerard's hand. 

Gerard leans down to kiss him again. He keeps it light and pulls back almost immediately, stretching for the lube and condoms on his bedside table. "You are actually going to sit there and watch while I do all this, aren't you?" Gerard asks. 

"Yes, that's the idea," Grant says; Gerard is intimately familiar with the look in his eyes. Teasing, appreciative, knowing. Gerard will do anything Grant wants and they both know it and they really wouldn't want it to be any different. He leans down to kiss Grant again just because, and then moves back to roll a condom down Grant's cock. Grant bites his lip while he does it, and Gerard takes a deep breath. 

He flips open the lube and slicks Grant up. He could take Grant now without any prep, but he knows Grant likes watching. Gerard bites his own lip as he fucks into himself with two slick fingers. He's starting to get more and more impatient, and he knows Grant can tell. 

Grant squeezes Gerard's hips. "Whenever you're ready, love."

"Thank you," Gerard breathes, and moves again, thighs tensing as he raises up, feeling Grant's cock brush the cleft of his ass. 

Gerard holds Grant steady as he takes him in. He bites his lip and holds his breath as he sinks down, moaning deep in his throat. It's never anything less than perfect; Grant is thick and hot, hard and gorgeous. Gerard loves riding him, spreading his thighs and taking him in deep. He keeps his eyes on Grant. Watches the way his mouth goes slack with pleasure, the way his eyes get even darker. 

He rests his hands on his own thighs and rolls his hips, testing. Grant's fingers wrap gently around his wrists. Gerard loves the way that feels. Loves when Grant's grip tightens as Gerard rolls his hips and clenches around him. "How's this?" Gerard asks. 

"Good," Grant says, licking his lips. "Fuck, Gerard." His eyes are dark, expression greedy. Gerard fucking loves that face. He keeps moving his hips, cock sliding against Grant's belly. He kisses across Grant's chest, tugging his nipples with dull teeth, pushing into Grant's grip on his hair.

"You were amazing tonight," Gerard tells him. He already has more than once, but he likes repeating it. 

"I loved it. I love you," Grant tells him, rocking his hips up into Gerard as Gerard bears down.

"Me too," Gerard moans against his neck. "Love being onstage with you."

Grant wraps his arms around Gerard's back and thrusts up hard. "Fuck, you feel so good, I can never get enough of this."

Gerard meets each of his thrusts. "Never ever," he gasps. He feels like he's floating, his exhaustion only enhancing it. He whines at a pinch of pain - Grant's mouth, fastened low on his neck and sucking hard. He moves his hips, clenches around Grant until he moans into Gerard's neck. 

"Want to feel you come," Gerard pants.

"Likewise," Grant murmurs. "Touch yourself."

"Fuck," Gerard says. "Fuck." 

" _Hard_ , beautiful. Get it all over me." His hands sweep over Gerard's skin and Gerard worms a hand between them and starts jerking off. It's not going to take him long, not with Grant's hands on his hips, Grant's cock in his ass. 

He kisses Grant hard and messily and sits up, head dropping back as he jerks himself and rocks down into Grant's thrusts. Grant's fingers bite into his hips and Gerard moans his name again and again, fucking up into his hand in irregular jerks until he's spilling down over his fist and onto Grant's stomach.

Grant moans and his hips snap up into Gerard's. Gerard lets go of his cock, sliding his hand through the mess, but keeps rocking his hips. Grant moans again, back arching up as he comes. They slowly go still and breathe together until Gerard can pull off. He gets rid of the condom, but Grant catches his wrist before he can leave the bed for a washcloth. He licks a stripe up Gerard's palm and murmurs, "Clean me up."

Gerard smirks at him and leans down to lick up the mess he made on Grant's belly. When he's done, he leans up and Grant pulls him in for a kiss. It's sloppy and dirty and perfect. Gerard surreptitiously wipes his hand on a corner of the sheet. It's a big bed, and he's not planning to be any farther away from Grant than necessary. 

"Sleep now?" he murmurs. 

"Sleep," Grant replies, arms wrapping around Gerard and holding him close. "Until Kristan calls. Good night, Gerard." 

Gerard kisses his throat, then his lips. "Good morning."

Grant smiles at him and closes his eyes. Gerard rests his head on Grant's chest and finally lets himself relax completely. He's asleep within moments. 

*

He doesn't wake again until he hears Grant's voice talking to Kristan. "We have an hour," Grant murmurs. 

"Mmmph," Gerard says. 

"I believe I promised you a morning shag," Grant murmurs, hands brushing down Gerard's back. Gerard moans and stretches, rolls over onto his stomach and spreads his legs a little, enticingly. 

Grant fucks him hard and fast, body pressing him into the mattress. It's perfect. Gerard doesn't want to move afterwards, but Grant coaxes him into the shower and they clean up quickly and dress, Grant in last night's clothes, and Gerard laughs and teases him about his walk of shame. 

"It's just down the hall," Grant protests with a smile. "Come with me."

"Okay," Gerard says. They hold hands down the hall and when Grant opens the door, Kristan is sitting at the table sipping something from a mug. 

She laughs when she sees Gerard's face. "Yes, I ordered up some coffee, put the orphan eyes away. I'll share. Don't I always?" 

Her smirk is pretty epic. Gerard loves her. He gives her an enthusiastic kiss - "Oi," Grant protests jokingly from behind him - and pours himself a cup of coffee, promptly sticking his face in the mug. He can still watch Grant changing over the rim. 

"Best of both worlds," he mumbles. Grant smiles broadly at him and changes into a fresh set of clothes. Gerard sips his coffee and watches, then nudges Kristan. "Have a nice night to yourself?" he asks. 

"Quite," she says with a smile. "And now we'll have a nice breakfast, all three of us." 

"And I will buy you as many mimosas as you want," Gerard tells her. "In thanks." 

"One will be enough. Well. Maybe two. And you can come shopping with me after we deliver my husband to the opera house." 

Gerard grins. "Sounds good. I like shopping." 

Grant finishes dressing and leans down to kiss Kristan and then Gerard. "Time for breakfast, loves." He's grinning like a lottery winner. Gerard figures that any way Grant could calculate it, he pretty much has won the lottery. 

Gerard's just glad to be along for the ride. He wraps an arm around Grant's waist and grins up at him. "I'm ready." 

Grant tugs him to his feet, then Kristan. He _is_ ready. There's so much ahead for them all, and Gerard can't wait to see what happens.


End file.
